moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talah Zin Thera
Talah Zin Thera is an organization of night elves that is dedicated to protecting the ancient, historical, and ancestral homelands of the Kaldorei, Kalimdor and the night elven city of Darnassus while giving their devotion to the great goddess, Elune and holding true to their kaldorei traditions. History. Will be updated. Guildmasters and Officers. *Lord: Levînorith Morne. *Lady: *Overseer: *Night Warden: *Night Warden: Guild Rank Structure. *Lord (GM) *Lady (Co-GM) *Overseer (Sr. Officer) *Night Warden (Officer) *Exemplar (Jr. Officer/Military) *Outrunner (Sr. Member/Military) *Legionary (Member/Military) *Keeper (Jr. Member/Kaldorei) *Consultant (Non-Kaldorei) *Wanderer - Alts (New Member/Member Alts) Darnassian Rank Structure. *Kel'serador - Lord (GM) *Jai'alator - Lady (Co-GM) *Tel'ishura - Overseer (Sr. Officer) *Tel'ishera - Night Warden (Officer) *Dorani'ka - Exemplar (Jr. Officer/Military) *Dorini'ka - Outrunner (Sr. Member/Military) *Ashari'falah - Legionary (Member/Military) *Asha'falah - Keeper (Jr. Member/Kaldorei) *Ashre'delar - Consultant (Non-Kaldorei) *Ashra'delar - Wanderer - Alts (New Member/Member Alts) OOC Information. Will be updated. IC Information. Will be updated. Recruitment. If you are interested in joining Talah Zin Thera, please contact the guildmaster, Levîmorne in-game to set up an IC interview or you can sign up here, http://talah-zin-thera.shivtr.com and create an application. "As the breeze moves through our ancient and ancestral homelands, as the leafs are blown through our forests and opened lands, nothing is heard except for sounds of savagery, belligerency and bloodshed, significant sounds of wars and battles unwon and unresting. Equivalent night elves hide in every elven village across the continent of Kalimdor waiting for threats to emerge and protecting only themselves from imminent and immediate dangers that arise. Beautiful wildlife and plantlife similarly curl away despite the stunning sights of nature that they have to offer to our very eyes. The animals hide in their nests, dens and trees as the plants bundle up tight, avoiding even the slightest of touches. That is where we look back to our homelands and realize just as to how much our lands and forests have suffered over the years since we have held them and since we have taken them off of our ancestor's hands." "In the beginning, the forest of Ashenvale was invaded and became infested with our enemies of old; the demons of the Burning Legion and the vile Horde. Demons came into the forest of Ashenvale from every corner of the forest itself. From Forest Song to Raynewood Retreat, from Raynewood Retreat to Silverwind Refuge and from Silverwind Refuge to the Shrine of Aessina. Though we were dominent and drove most of the demons out of Ashenvale, some continued to remain as the orc and human outsiders came. The insufferable Horde use their infernal wood-chopping machines to cut down and remove our trees for lumber without our consent." "The forest of Felwood was once flourishing and pulsating with life at one point in our time, as were the various of other lands and forests of Kalimdor. It was also tended to by us until Felwood was invaded and became infested by the very same demons of the Burning Legion from Ashenvale Forest. In the course of the invasion of the demons, the forest had also suffered the same amount of devestation and destruction as the forest of Ashenvale and countless of other elven lands and forests. After the infliction of pain done onto Azeroth and the corrupting of very few places in Ashenvale, the demons quickly hastened into the forest of Felwood. In addition, following behind them was the poisoning of moonwells done in Ruins of Constellas, Jaedenar and Bloodvenom Post and the corruption of Felwood itself as Illidan Stormrage betrayed our kin by selling his soul and taking the Skull of Gul'dan for himself. With the curse of the Skull of Gul'dan continuing, we ceased to stop our efforts to save this once glorious and beautiful land." "After the fall of Zin Azshari or Eldarath and the fall of our ancestors' beloved and bewitched Queen and Prince. Illidan Stormrage had sought to use our old ways, our old Well's powers with loyalty and devotion to create another Well. Though this second Well was made, Illidan Stormrage who we once called brother was taken by our heroic archdruid and warden, Malfurion Stormrage and Maiev Shadowsong. The two elves locked him away before he was able to get lose upon our forest, Felwood, against the demons of the Burning Legion and though the demise and death of Illidan Stormrage had came.. The great tree of Nordrassil continued to grow in height over the years despite what was done to the tree itself. It was able to be seen standing tall over the ridgeways and hills of the mountain from the Circle of Cinders, Shrine of Goldrinn and Grove of Aessina but today, even after the dreadful events of the cataclysm that shook Azeroth. It seems that this great and beautiful mountain is continuing to be threatened by the elementals of flame and the druids of the flame, who served Ragnaros. Ragnaros wanted to destroy all of Kalimdor and Azeroth and set the entire region ablaze but it was us, the kaldorei and the highborne that stood in the way. Though it was a hazardous danger, we have ceased it and have given this land its chance for regrowth." "All of this destruction was done to many of our lands and forests of Kalimdor.. Our poor people have suffered over the years as this destruction ravaged through many of our lands and forests and for what and why?.. For personal gains, of course, but those personal gains will be held accountable for the trauma and losses that our people have had to endure. Though our people, the kaldorei and highborne, endured so much over the years, we have continued to stand vigilant and superior with our intellect despite our words and actions. Intellect is what kept us safe besides the stories and tales that we share to one another and not only have they warmed the hearts of many but they were there to assure our brothers and sisters, who are not and were not ready to venture out into Kalimdor and other continents that our goddess, Elune would be with them every step of the way. This destruction to Kalimdor brought by many needs to end, so that some of our traditions and our ways may live on among the Alliance as we continue to grow and prosper, of course that is why many of us and a group of us have banded and rallied together under one elven banner, Talah Zin Thera, as not only survivalists but as those of us who would wish to bring glory to the night, our people and to the great tree of Teldrassil. We will not and do not seek or search for war but if it's brought then we will act to defend our homelands, our people and the Alliance with help from other races from the Alliance." Gallery. Night Header5.png Banner2.jpg Talah Zin Thera Header2.jpg TalahBanner.png Music. Category:Night Elf Guilds Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Talah Zin Thera Category:Darnassus Organizations